1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool organizer, and more particularly to a tool organizer having one or more tool holder members for displaying and/or storing tool elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical tool organizers have been developed for receiving and/or storing tool elements, and comprise a number of chambers or compartments provided therein for receiving different tool elements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,651 to Lanius discloses one of the typical tool organizers having a number of compartments provided therein and formed by wall or partition members, and one or more drawers for receiving different tool elements. However, it will be difficult to display or show the tool elements for the public or for customers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,556 to Loeffel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,007 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,005 to Norton disclose the other three of the typical tool organizers having one or more foldable door panels or cover panels, and a number of compartments provided therein and formed by wall or partition members, and one or more drawers for receiving different tool elements. However, it will be difficult to display or show the tool elements for the public or for customers. In addition, the tool organizers may not be assembled by the users themselves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool organizers.